La mort ou l'amour
by LadyKastaG
Summary: Quinn a perdu un être cher à son cœur, elle n'arrive pas à s'en remettre. Un jour, elle va rencontrer une ancienne camarade et cette dernière va voir sa vie prendre un nouveau tournant. Ceci est un OS. Il y aura peut-être un épilogue.
1. Chapter 1

**La mort ou l'amour**

Comme tous les dimanches, je suis allée au cimetière pour parler à mon père. Cela fait deux années qu'il a quitté ce monde et il me manque terriblement. Il a toujours été présent pour ma mère et moi, un homme aimant, attentif, généreux et tolérant. Lors de mon coming-out, il m'a serrée dans ses bras en me murmurant des paroles réconfortantes et pleines de sens. Mon père m'a toujours soutenu et je lui en suis reconnaissante. Je pose le bouquet sur la tombe et je m'éloigne. Sur le retour, je croise une jeune femme qui s'avance lentement entre les tombes. Elle porte une paire de lunette de soleil et ses cheveux sont roses, ses vêtements sombres sont à moitié déchirés. Je suis intriguée par cette silhouette qui m'est familière. Piquée par une malsaine curiosité, je la suis. Elle semble hésiter et marmonner des paroles incompréhensibles. D'un coup, elle s'arrête et s'assoit sur l'herbe fraichement tondue. Moi, je me cache comme je peux et je tends une oreille. Au début le silence règne, imposant et déroutant. La jeune femme semble figer comme le marbre qui lui fait face. J'aimerai entendre sa voix et comprendre la raison de sa venue en ce lieu morbide. Puis elle tend un de ses bras et ses doigts se posent sur les lettres inscrites sur la tombe. J'ai l'impression qu'elle secoue la tête et qu'elle tente de se reprendre. Sa voix résonne enfin, une voix hésitante, brisée et un peu rauque.

« Tu es là sous cette terre depuis des années alors que moi, je vis au dessus. J'aimerai tant prendre ta place et ne plus vivre avec ses émotions désastreuses…. J'ai fait ce que tu m'as demandée, j'ai réalisé mon rêve et je suis devenue cette artiste. Une artiste tourmentée par son passé et ses remords. » La jeune femme s'arrête tandis que je plisse mes yeux. Car cette voix ne m'est pas inconnue et j'essaie de mettre un visage sur cette personne. « Tu n'aurais jamais dû aller le voir, tu aurais dû suivre mes conseils et garder mon secret. Je t'avais supplié mais ton amour pour moi a été plus fort. Chaque jour, je maudis cette nuit-là, je te hais pour être parti loin de moi, je te hais car j'avais confiance en toi et cette confiance t'a mené à la mort. Comment as-tu pu me faire cela ? » L'inconnue se met presque à hurler de rage et de fureur et à cet instant, je mets un prénom sur ce corps fébrile et j'écarquille les yeux. « J'étais si bien avec toi, dans tes bras… J'étais heureuse comme jamais. Je pouvais entrevoir un avenir magique et un avenir à tes côtés. Mais tu es partie, tu m'as abandonnée dans ce monde avec cette culpabilité. Je ne sais pas comment faire pour vivre, comment faire pour laisser une femme m'aimer et me consoler. Je n'arrive pas à te remplacer, je n'arrive pas à tourner la page. Je t'aime toujours et tu me manques tellement. Tu as toujours été têtue et cela t'a tué. On t'a enlevé à moi et on m'a brisé entièrement. Je n'étais rien avant de te connaître, tu m'as appris à respirer, à m'ouvrir et à t'aimer. Mais je n'ai plus tout cela à présent, je suis seule face à l'obscurité. »

Quinn arrête de parler et laisse le silence planer autour de nous. Je viens d'assister à une véritable souffrance et je me sens gêner d'avoir terni cet instant. Je viens de voler une partie de la vie d'une de mes anciennes camarades, je ne sais plus quoi faire, je ne sais plus comment réagir. Ma curiosité vient de me clouer au sol et m'achever. J'aurais dû partir et ne pas suivre cette fameuse Quinn. Cette dernière se lève d'ailleurs fébrilement, j'ai l'impression qu'elle va chuter à cause de ses émotions néfastes alors j'accours vers elle. Et son corps s'écroule contre le mien, instinctivement, je la serre contre moi et je nous laisse tomber doucement sur l'herbe. Je l'entends pleurer et je la sens trembler contre moi. Je n'ose émettre le moindre son, alors je me contente de la presser contre moi et de caresser son dos. Puis ses pleurs cessent d'un coup et elle me repousse avec ses mains. Ses yeux verts se plantent dans les miens, j'ai peur qu'elle me gifle ou qu'elle me hurle dessus. En même temps, elle en aurait le droit, je l'ai espionnée. Mais au lieu de cela, elle me murmure un merci puis elle part comme si de rien était. Je reste planter là me demandant ce qui venait de se produire. Je secoue la tête pour reprendre et décide de partir à mon tour, le cœur lourd et emplit d'inquiétude.

Plusieurs jours se sont écoulés depuis cette rencontre que j'ai forcé et je n'arrête pas de penser à Quinn. Dans mes souvenirs d'adolescente, elle semblait mal dans sa peau et assez réservé, elle trainait avec ce que j'appelle des malfrats et s'habillait comme une délinquante. A cette époque, elle arborait cette couleur rose qui la suit toujours. Puis du jour au lendemain, elle avait changé, j'avais pu découvrir qu'elle avait un magnifique sourire et des cheveux d'un blond éclatant. Elle avait abandonné les adolescents de Neandertal pour être avec les looseurs du Glee Club. Tous les membres de ce club avaient été notre cible favorite mais pour une raison inconnue, j'avais interdit aux populaire de s'en prendre à Quinn. Cette fille m'avait toujours intrigué et à présent, elle hante de nouveau mon esprit. Je me demande qui est la personne enterrée et ce qu'elle représentait pour Quinn même si j'en ai une vague idée. Je laisse un soupire s'échapper de mes lèvres, je suis absurde et mes amis commencent à s'interroger sur mon cas. Trop de question trottent dans ma tête, énervée par tout ceci, je prends mon sac et je sors de la maison de ma mère. Je dois me changer les idées et reprendre le cours de ma vie. Je monte dans ma voiture en mettant la musique à fond et je roule en prenant n'importe quelle direction. Mon esprit est focalisé sur le bitume et cela me fait vraiment du bien. Au bout d'une heure, je m'arrête enfin et je ressens l'envie de prendre un café avec une bonne cigarette, une mauvaise habitude prise à l'université et dont je n'arrive pas à m'en détacher. J'aperçois un bar à quelques mètres de moi, il a l'air d'être délabré mais mon envie est trop grande. Alors à grande enjambée, je m'y rends. Quand j'ouvre la porte, je suis abasourdie par la propreté du lieu mais les gens m'ont l'air peu avenant et me regardent d'une drôle de manière. Pour la première fois de ma vie, je me sens mal à l aise mais je ne recule pas et je me dirige vers le bar. Je prends place et je joue avec mon paquet de cigarette, dans ce pays, nous n'avons pas le droit de fumer à l'intérieur et cela m'agace à un point hallucinant. Un homme baraqué se dirige vers moi, je lève mes yeux vers lui et je m'empêche de pouffer de rire. Il porte un rat mort sur le crâne ce qui lui donne un drôle d'air, du coup je m'attends à une brute et un futur dragueur. Mais je suis surprise par le timbre rauque de sa voix et son petit sourire.

« Si tu veux fumer, il y a une terrasse derrière. »

« Merci mais je préfère attendre le serveur, je ne veux pas poiroter des heures pour un simple café. »

« Ta commande est prise alors file dehors pour t'en fumer une. »

Je remercie le fameux serveur et je pars en direction de la terrasse, comparé à l'intérieur, elle ne paye pas de mine. Les tables sont amochées et une musique résonne fortement. La terrasse est pleine de feuilles mortes et elle est entourée par trois murs recouverts de taggues. Je ne me sens pas à ma place en ce lieu mais je m'assois sur une chaise de jardin malgré tout. Puis je m'allume enfin une cigarette. J'en suis à peine à la moitié que le serveur arrive, il tient un plateau et je suis surprise par le nombre de bouteilles qui y trônent. Il s'approche de moi et pose mon café en me souriant. Il commence à ouvrir sa bouche mais un bruit lourd le stoppe. Autant lui que moi tournons notre tête vers la source, une chaise a échoué sur le sol avec un corps. Le groupe qui entoure la table de l'incident se met à rire bêtement comme le corps au sol. Le serveur quand à lui soupire puis se dirige vers la personne sur le bitume. Il l'aide à se relever en la tenant sous le bras.

« Quinn bon sang tu ne peux pas faire gaffe. » J'ouvre grand la bouche quand j'entends le prénom de celle qui hante mes pensées. Moi qui souhaitais l'oublier, c'est raté. « Tu as mal quelque part ? » Interroge le serveur inquiet.

« Non, puis j'y suis pour rien. J'ai voulu me balancer mais j'ai perdu l'équilibre. » Quinn rigole comme si de rien était. « Puck tu peux relever ma chaise ? » Le serveur se penche tout en tenant la jeune femme contre lui. Puis il remet la chaise en place, Quinn quand à elle, entoure Puck ses bras et pose sa tête sur le torse. Le jeune homme l'embrasse sur le haut du crâne et l'aide à s'asseoir. Elle a l'air vraiment dans un état affligeant et cela m'inquiète plus que de raison.

« Hey les gars faites gaffe quand même. Je n'ai pas envie de rappeler les pompiers. »

Suite à cet avertissement, Puck revient vers moi avec un regard désolé, il prend le plateau et se dirige de nouveau vers le groupe de Quinn. Moi je n'arrive pas détacher mon regard de mon ancienne camarade, elle rigole pour un rien et passe souvent sa main dans sa chevelure rose. Quand elle n'est pas occupée à faire ce geste, elle boit dans son verre. A mon grand étonnement, elle boit rapidement et en grande quantité. Je me demande comment on peut ingurgiter autant d'alcool. A un moment donné, elle tourne sa tête et plante ses yeux dans les miens. Elle fronce des sourcils et tente de se mettre debout. Au bout de plusieurs tentatives, elle y arrive enfin. Quinn prend un verre ainsi qu'une bouteille et se dirige d'un pas mal assuré vers moi. Je m'interroge sur sa direction et je ne comprends pas son soudain intérêt pour ma personne. Elle arrête ses pas juste devant ma table et d'un geste, elle montre la chaise libre qui se trouve à ma table.

« Je peux ? »

Je reste silencieuse quelques seconds, abasourdie par sa question et son envie de me joindre à ma table. Je reste perplexe par mon comportement, normalement, je l'aurais envoyé baladé car je ne supporte pas les gens éméchés en beau milieu de l'après-midi.

« Oui mais tu ne préfères pas rester avec tes amis ? » Je suis surprise par le ton doux qui sort de ma bouche.

« Oh non, j'ai envie de changer d'air. On se connaît non ? »

« Hum…. Je crois qu'on était dans le même lycée. » Je n'ai pas envie de lui avouer que j'étais la personne qui l'espionnait au cimetière. Moi qui suis une personne franche à la base, ça change. Suite à ma réponse, le regard de Quinn s'assombrit et elle prend son verre pour le vider en quelques gorgées puis elle se ressert.

« Ha ouais… Tu faisais parti de ceux qu'on appelait les populaires. » Je n'arrive pas à croire qu'elle se souvienne si vite de mon statut, je me contente d'hocher les épaules et du coup, elle reprend la parole. « Ha les fameux populaires, ils se pensent les rois du monde, que tout leur ait permis… Ils ne connaissent pas le monde et vivent dans leur illusion. Je me suis toujours demandée ce que ça faisait de vivre dans pareil innocence… » Quinn stoppe ses paroles et je ne sais pas si je dois parler à mon tour ou non, une première pour moi. Je suis déstabilisée par cette fille et cela m'effraie. D'habitude, je gère mes émotions, je contrôle tout mais là non. « J'aurais aimé être à votre place… Oh d'ailleurs, si je me rappelle bien, tu es la cheerleader qui a fait son coming-out. »

« Oui c'est moi. Je ne savais pas que tu t'intéressais autant à nous. Pourquoi n'as-tu pas tenté de nous rejoindre ? » C'est vrai, elle aurait eu toutes ses chances vu son physique et sa beauté. Je suis même persuadée qu'elle aurait pu être capitaine à ma place.

« Hum pour ne pas rentrer dans le moule, mes parents voulaient absolument que je sois une fille parfaite, que je suive les traces de ma sœur…. Alors j'ai fait tout le contraire. » Le visage de Quinn se ferme d'un coup, je donnerai tout pour connaître ses pensées. Elle va pour reparler mais elle est coupé par un homme qui arrive de derrière.

« Q, on se tire. Tu viens ou pas ? »

« Si on va chez moi. Je suis crevée et j'ai pas envie de bouger toute la nuit. »

« Ok, c'est parti. »

Quinn se remet sur ses jambes en tombant à moitié sur la table, je me lève d'un bond pour la soutenir et elle rigole. Son état me touche et j'ai qu'une envie lui arracher ses souffrances et voir son visage resplendir de bonheur. Je suis déçue par son soudain départ, j'aurais apprécié rester avec elle et discuter encore. Mais les choses ne se produisent pas toujours comme on le souhaite. Je vais pour lui dire au revoir mais elle me coupe.

« Si tu n'as rien à faire, tu peux venir avec nous. »

Je vais de surprise en surprise, par une force indescriptible, j'accepte son invitation. C'est ainsi que qu'elle et moi, nous nous retrouvons dans ma voiture. Elle a posé ses pieds sur le tableau de bord, ses lunettes de soleil sur son nez et une de ses mains dehors en faisant des vagues. Elle n'a pas dit un seul mot depuis notre départ, elle a l'air absorbé par ses pensées. Moi je suis le véhicule de devant, une voiture qui fait des zigzags ce qui prouve l'état d'ébriété de la personne qui conduit. Je viens de m'embarquer dans une histoire hallucinante et tout ça par la simple demande de Quinn. Cette fille m'hypnotise littéralement et je suis faible face à elle. Je détourne mon regard quelques seconds de la route pour le poser sur la blonde, le soleil caresse son visage, ainsi elle ressemble à un ange déchu. D'un coup, elle tourne sa tête à son tour et elle me sourit. Un sourire que je lui rends, puis elle prend ses lunettes de soleil qu'elle installe sur mon nez.

« Ca vous va très bien Mademoiselle Lopez. »

Je secoue la tête en souriant et à cet instant je réalise qu'elle connaît mon nom de famille ainsi que je ne lui ai pas dit mon prénom lors de notre conversation inachevée. Je suis interloquée par sa mémoire mais je garde le silence. Nous nous garons devant un bâtiment qui semble mourir à petit feu. Je coupe le moteur et je porte mon attention sur les gens qui séjournent sur le trottoir. Ils ont tous un air menaçant, des vêtements des bas quartiers, je frémis face à cela. Je côtoie toujours les meilleurs quartiers, là où la police assure la sécurité. Je ne suis pas dans mon élément et une peur vient se cheviller à moi. Je tente de gérer cette angoisse mais rien y fait. Jusqu'à qu'une main vienne prendre la mienne. Je tourne ma tête pour voir Quinn me sourire.

« Salut les gars. Ne faites pas cette tête vous faites peur à mon amie. »

D'un coup, ces gros costaux se mettent à sourire et posent un regard de tendresse sur Quinn. Décidemment cette journée est hors norme. Je me sens trainer par ma camarade, nous entrons dans le bâtiment insalubre et nous montons deux étages avec le groupe de Quinn, ils rigolent tous et font n'importe quoi lors de la montée. Alors que Quinn reste sagement à mes côtés. On longe ensuite un couloir où la saleté a élu domicile ainsi que des cadavres de bouteilles et de seringues. Un air de dégout apparaît sur mon visage et je me demande comment on peut laisser des endroits virer au cauchemar comme celui-ci. J'ai mal au cœur pour les habitants de cet immeuble. J'ai vécu entourée par la richesse et la sécurité alors que Quinn vit entourée de tueurs et de dangers. La vie est réellement injuste. Je stoppe mes pas comme les autres et ma camarade ouvre une porte qui a mon grand étonnement n'est pas fermée à clef. Puis nous entrons dans ce qui me semble un appartement. Le mobilier est fait de récup et le canapé en tissu survit à moitié, il lui reste que trois pieds. Un drôle de tableau selon mon point de vue. Quinn se laisse choir sur le divan et les autres débutent leur vie, certains amènent des bouteilles, d'autres dansent sur la musique allumée et le reste ouvre des sachets remplit d'une poudre blanche qu'il aligne sur la table basse. Il ne faut pas sortir d'une grande école pour comprendre ce qu'est cette poudre. Une des personnes du groupe me fait un signe de main mais je refuse l'invitation. J'ai toujours refusé de prendre ces substances, je n'ai pas envie de mettre ma vie en danger. Quinn, par contre, ne se gêne pas, elle se plie pour sniffer et s'en mettre plein le nez. Cette vision m'écœure et me donne la nausée. Alors je me lève et je me dirige vers la fenêtre grande ouverte. Qu'est-ce qui poussent les gens à se détruire autant ? Qu'est-ce qui pousse Quinn à agir ainsi ? Je me penche à la fenêtre pour regarder enfin la misère et me sortir de mon cocon. Jusqu'à présent, j'ai toujours fermé les yeux, quand je voyais un jeune couché sur le trottoir entrain de somnoler à cause de la came, je me détournais de lui. Je ne voulais pas voir, je préférais être fixée sur mon petit nombril. Mais la vie m'a rattrapée et je la laisse me happer. Je ne veux plus être ignorante face à la souffrance du monde. Je sursaute quand deux bras entourent ma taille, je vais pour me retourner mais la voix de Quinn se fait entendre.

« Tu… Tu ne vas pas rester planter ici telle une statue morte qui contemple le paysage navrant. » Au son de sa voix, je ne peux nier qu'elle est vraiment défoncée et dans son monde.

Je me tourne vers elle et ce que je vois fait rebondir mon cœur, ses yeux sont dilatés mais sa beauté est bien présente. Elle se mord les lèvres puis d'un geste vif, elle m'embrasse. Je reste inerte plusieurs seconds puis je réponds à son baiser. Et là tout s'éclaircit pour moi. Si je n'ai jamais voulu qu'on s'en prenne à elle au lycée, c'est parce que je nourrissais des sentiments pour elle. Ma fascination était de l'amour en fait. C'est la journée des vérités et ces vérités, je les dois à Quinn. Je l'enlace dans mes bras tout en la rapprochant de mon corps. Au fur et à mesure, le baiser devient plus intense et sans que je ne sache comment, je me retrouve sur le corps nu de Quinn.

Les rayons de soleil me réveillent doucement, durant quelques minutes, je profite de ce calme et je me mets à réfléchir. Hier, j'ai revu Quinn et elle m'a embarquée dans sa vie, une vie qui est loin de ressembler à la mienne. Nous avons fait l'amour presque toute la nuit, je n'ai jamais connu pareille jouissance et bien être. Mais ce rêve, ce partage, je doute qu'ils puissent continuer. Dans quelques semaines, je dois repartir et reprendre mon existence. Quinn continuera de se battre contre ses démons. Je me lève d'un coup réalisant que je ne peux pas la laisser, que je ne peux pas prendre le risque qu'elle meurt à cause de sa vie et de ses excès. Je soupire car je me doute qu'elle ne me laissera pas l'aider, qu'elle fuira face à mes sentiments. Je passe mes mains sur mon visage las. Rien n'a de sens dans cette rencontre. Le corps de mon amante pour une nuit se met à bouger doucement puis sa voix rauque vient enchanter mes oreilles.

« Déjà debout ? »

« Oui mais pas depuis longtemps. »

« Hum… Je pense qu'il est temps pour toi de partir. J'ai des choses à faire… » Elle semble hésiter sur la suite et moi je sens mon cœur s'arracher de ma poitrine. « C'était sympa de ce que je m'en souvienne mais c'était juste comme ça. On s'est bien marrée, c'est ce qui compte. »

Elle sort du lit et se rhabille sous mon regard hagard, elle ne m'a pas laissé le choix alors je décide de suivre ce qu'elle veut et je pars avec mes regrets. A quoi je m'attendais après tout ? J'aurais dû comprendre qu'elle n'a point d'attache et que je ne représente qu'un coup d'un soir, rien d'autre. Je monte dans ma voiture et je lâche un soupire, cette fille me rend folle et je me hais pour ça. Je frappe mon volant et décide de partir d'ici le plus vite possible. Je veux m'éloigner le plus possible de Quinn. Je rentre chez moi, ma mère est absente et moi je file dans ma chambre pour prendre une douche. Je dois me laver pour enlever cette nuit, pour faire disparaître mes regrets. J'ai déjà eu des relations d'une nuit mais celui-ci me touche vraiment et je veux l'effacer à tout prix. Je n'arrive pas à croire, j'ai perdu le contrôle et je me suis perdue dans mes anciens sentiments. L'eau coule sur mon corps comme mes larmes sur mon visage, j'ai toujours aimé Quinn et la vie ne veut pas qu'on soit ensemble.

Une semaine vient de s'écouler, nous sommes lundi et je décide de sortir un peu, de faire une pause dans mon travail. L'air me fera sûrement du bien, en me dirigeant vers l'entrée, je crois ma mère qui me sourit tendrement. Elle sait que je ne vais pas bien mais elle ne pose pas une seule question, elle préfère attendre que je vienne vers elle et que je lui fasse part de mes problèmes. Suis-je folle de garder le silence ? De rester tourmenter ainsi ? Sûrement mais j'ai besoin de me reprendre avant de lui parler. Je rentre dans mon véhicule et pars de nouveau sans but. Inconsciemment, je retourne dans le bar où travaille Puck, je vais à l'intérieur et j'arrête de respirer quand j'aperçois Quinn au comptoir, le corps en avant vers le serveur à crête. Les deux sont en pleine conversation, je m'installe au bout du bar et j'entends toute leur conversation.

« Tu devrais arrêter de trainer avec ces gens Q. Tu mérites de t'en sortir… » Puck est compatissant et cela n'enchante pas Quinn qui hausse le ton.

« Je ne mérite rien alors arrête un peu. Je vis comme je l'entends et tu n'es pas mon père alors ta morale, tu te la gardes pour toi. »

« Sauf que tu ne vis pas. Tu es dans ce monde en attendant que la faucheuse vienne pour toi. Si elle était là, elle te remontrait les bretelles… » Quinn s'énerve d'un coup, elle monte presque sur le bar et attrape le col de Puck.

« Je t'interdis de parler d'elle, tu ne te sers pas d'elle, tu m'as compris ? » Le serveur hoche la tête. « Elle m'a abandonnée, elle a décidé de partir loin de moi alors que j'avais besoin d'elle. Elle a fait son choix, elle ne m'a pas écouté. Alors je fais ce que je veux, je suis libre. »

Quinn se recule, attrape une bouteille et va s'asseoir au fond de la salle. Puck secoue la tête, il a l'air démoralisé et en plein doute. Puis quand il me voit, il se reprend et se dirige vers moi en souriant.

« Je ne pensais pas te revoir ici. » Je soulève un sourcil d'étonnement. « Tu n'es pas comme les autres. Tu n'es pas une de ces personnes paumées. Pour ton bien-être, je te déconseille de trainer avec Quinn. »

Je fixe Puck perplexe, il me met en garde alors qu'il ne me connaît pas et j'en suis touchée pourtant une interrogation me vient à l'esprit.

« Et pour le bien-être de Quinn, tu conseilles quoi ? » Ma question semble le déstabiliser puis il me sourit de nouveau.

« Tu es vraiment différente des autres. Pour le bien-être de Quinn reste avec elle et essaie de lui redonner un vrai sourire et non un sourire superficiel lié à la drogue et l'alcool. Au lycée, tu étais la seule populaire qu'elle ne critiquait pas et qu'elle ne haïssait pas. Elle ne comprenait pas que tu puisses trainer avec des gens sans cervelle…. Oui j'étais au même lycée que vous. Sportif puis looseur selon les critères. Quinn a toujours fait attention à toi et cela lui causait des problèmes. Mais je n'en dirai pas plus. »

Puck part comme si de rien était et moi je reste sans voix. Je suis perdue comme jamais et mon esprit se pose trop de question. Je décide de me changer les idées en commandant une bière. Je l'entame tout en jetant des coups d'œil à Quinn. Elle est seule à une table et elle semble si loin de nous. Elle ferme les yeux et pose sa tête contre le mur. Une vraie énigme pour moi. Je décide de partir pour ne pas souffrir plus qu'il n'en faut. Quand je dépose un billet sur le comptoir, Puck arrive à ma hauteur.

« Ne fais pas gaffe à ce que je t'ai dit tout à l'heure… »

« Pourquoi ? » Lui demande-je étonnée.

« Car elle n'est pas en état de rentrer seule et je ne veux pas demander aux autres crétins. Peux-tu la ramener ? Je n'ai pas envie qu'il lui arrive une tuile. »

Je soupire, cette demande me surprend mais je la comprends parfaitement. Alors j'hoche positivement de la tête et me dirige vers Quinn. Je la contemple un moment puis je me jette à l'eau.

« Je te ramène chez toi. » Je me suis lancée d'une traite et j'attends la réponse de mon ancienne camarade. Elle ouvre ses paupières et ses yeux vitreux me fixent. Un sourire coquin apparaît sur ses lèvres et son regard commence à briller. Elle me tend une main que je prends puis je l'aide à se lever.

« Avec plaisir. »

Ainsi commence une drôle d'histoire, toutes les semaines, je rejoins Quinn dans ce bar ou chez elle, on passe des heures ensemble à parler ou à faire l'amour. Elle continue de se détruire et je me sens impuissante face à cette tragédie. Quand j'essaie de parler du passé, elle se ferme et fuit dans l'alcool et la came. Elle perd du poids à vu d'œil et son état m'inquiète. Quand je lui en fais part, elle me fiche dehors comme après chaque acte charnelle. Ce soir, je suis assise sur son divan et elle a sa tête au creux de mon épaule, nous regardons tranquillement la télévision. Jusqu'au moment où elle se redresse pour se faire une ligne. Mes nerfs lâchent d'un coup sûrement à cause de la fatigue et du stresse de la retrouver morte un jour. Je me lève d'un coup et je prends son sachet de poudre, elle me regarde faire et quand elle comprend où je me dirige, elle se met sur ses jambes mais s'étale à moitié sur la table basse. Comparée aux autres fois, je ne viens pas l'aider, je continue ma route et jette la poudre dans les toilettes puis je tire la chasse. Un hurlement d'horreur se fait entendre.

« Qu'est ce qui te prend ? Tu sais combien ça m'a couté ? Tu es folle. »

Avec rage, je vais vers Quinn et je l'empoigne par les épaules.

« Tu crois que ça m'amuse de te voir ainsi. Te tuer à petit feu. J'en ai marre Quinn, j'en peux plus. Je fais tout ce que tu veux, je me tire quand tu me le demandes, je te tiens les cheveux quand tu vomis et je te mène dans ton lit quand tu ne tiens plus debout. »

« En quoi ça te regarde ce que je fais ? Ca te concerne pas. Je ne t'ai rien demandé. Alors maintenant dégage et ne reviens jamais. » Quinn hurle et j'en fais de même.

« Tu crois sérieusement que je vais te laisser périr ? Tu te goures. Je tiens à toi, j'ai des sentiments pour toi et je veux plus. Je veux pouvoir profiter de toi après qu'on ait fait l'amour, je ne veux pas que tu shootes après comme tu le fais. Suis-je répugnante à ce point ? Ce te dégoute autant de me toucher et de me faire jouir. Ne vois-tu pas que je t'aime… » J'arrête d'hurler me rendant compte de mes derniers mots. Quinn semble paralyser puis elle explose, elle me pousse avec le peu de force qu'elle a.

« Tu n'as pas le droit. Tu n'as pas le droit de m'aimer et de me faire ressentir toutes ces choses. Tu n'as pas le droit de me la faire oublier. Tu ne peux pas prendre sa place. Je te hais car par ta faute, elle s'échappe de ma tête. » Quinn se met à pleurer d'un coup et je me précipite pour la prendre dans mes bras. Au début elle se débat et elle s'effondre totalement. « Je ne peux pas…. »

« Chut, je ne compte pas remplacer cette personne. Je n'ai pas le souhait de l'effacer au contraire, je veux que tu m'en parles, que tu me fasses confiance et que tu me partages tes souvenirs avec elle. Mais tu dois arrêter de te détruire et prendre…. »

Quinn me coupe en m'embrassant sauvagement. Je suis désarçonnée mais je réponds à son baiser, à ses caresses et à son appel à l'aide. On fait l'amour sauvagement avant de tomber d'épuisement. Durant l'acte, elle luttait contre moi et contre nos sentiments, ensuite elle se donnait totalement à moi et après reprenait cette lutte. Ce fut intense, déstabilisant et merveilleux.

A mon réveil, elle se trouve encore dans mes bras et je sens ses doigts parcourir mon ventre. C'est la première qu'elle agit ainsi, d'habitude, elle me vire du lit et me demande de quitter son appartement. Je reste silencieuse de peur de gâcher ce moment.

« Je sais que tu es réveillée. » Elle murmure ses paroles et n'arrête pas ses caresses. Elle semble hypnotiser par ses gestes. « Personne à part Puck savait que j'étais en couple avec elle. Si cela venait à s'apprendre, mon père m'aurait fait subir pire que ce qu'il faisait déjà. Grâce à elle, je vivais enfin, je souriais et je me sentais bien. Elle m'apaisait lors de mes crises d'angoisse et elle me rassurait quand j'avais peur de l'avenir. » Je suis heureuse que Quinn me parle enfin et qu'elle se confie à moi. « Elle m'a délivré un minimum, j'ai changé par amour. Je suis devenue une personne meilleure même si ma vie ne s'arrangeait pas à la maison. Elle voyait que j'étais prise par des tourments et elle me poussait à parler. J'ai longtemps gardé le secret car je refusais qu'elle soit brisée à son tour. Elle était si joyeuse et si pleine d'espoir. Elle croyait en l'avenir. » Quinn se met à rigoler transporter par ses souvenirs. « Elle pensait devenir une grande star à Broadway, elle voulait m'embarquer à New-York avec elle. » Je sais enfin de qui elle parle, Rachel Berry, la diva du Glee Club. Cette dernière a perdu la vie lors de notre dernière année au lycée, on n'a jamais su les circonstances de sa mort et Quinn avait disparu peu de temps après. « Elle était brillante et quand elle chantait, elle resplendissait. Evidemment, elle avait son propre caractère et elle me faisait des scènes de jalousie affreuse. Je ne pouvais regarder aucune fille sans me prendre une gueulante une fois seule. Elle détestait que je parle de toi ou que je te regarde un peu trop longuement. Pour elle, tu étais sa pire rivale…. Si elle nous voyait à présent, je crois qu'elle mettrait fin à mes jours. »

Quinn continue de me caresser, le silence domine la chambre. Je ne sais pas quoi dire, j'ai pu entendre l'amour que mon amante porte à Rachel et je doute de pouvoir rivaliser. Et je doute de cette histoire, de cette relation instable. Je veux me lever mais Quinn m'en empêche.

« Tu ne peux pas m'abandonner alors que je viens de te parler d'elle. Tu ne peux pas me quitter après tout ça. Je ne suis pas parfaite et j'ai mes démons mais je veux que tu restes et que tu sois patiente avec moi. J'ai peur… »

Elle se tait et moi je la serre dans mes bras. Elle a raison, je ne peux pas l'abandonner après ses révélations, elle vient de m'enfermer dans son histoire et je n'ai aucun échappatoire. Puck m'avait prévenue. Je suis prise au piège de cet amour destructeur.

Les jours défilent, je tente de faire coïncider mon travail avec Quinn. J'aurais dû retourner à New-York depuis trois jours à présent mais je suis toujours à Lima. Mon patron accepte que je travaille chez ma mère, heureusement, il est compréhensif. Depuis quatre jours, je n'ai aucune nouvelle de Quinn et je commence à angoisser. D'habitude, elle m'envoie un sms vers le milieu de la journée pour me demander de la rejoindre. Elle n'a pas arrêté de se droguer mais elle a mis un frein sur l'alcool. Elle fait de son mieux et je lui en suis reconnaissante. Je tourne en rond dans le salon sous le regard de ma mère.

« Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ma fille ? »

« Elle ne répond pas à mes appels, Puck ne sait pas où elle est. Et je n'ose pas me rendre chez elle. »

« Mais de qui parles-tu ? » Ma mère angoisse à son tour et elle ne comprend pas mon comportement.

« Ma petite-amie, Quinn… Maman, je ne sais pas quoi faire… Elle a de gros problèmes de dépendances, elle se détruit et moi je l'aime. »

Ma mère me prend le bras et me force à m'asseoir. Je pleure dans ses bras tandis qu'elle me caresse le dos tendrement. J'ai besoin de son réconfort et son amour.

« Va chez elle et aides-la. Si elle t'aime comme tu l'aimes, elle luttera contre ses problèmes. Elle luttera pour votre amour… »

« Elle aime une autre. Mais cet autre n'est plus de ce monde. Quinn est dévastée à cause de cela. » Je sanglote à présent tout en tenant ma mère comme une bouée de sauvetage.

« C'est elle qui t'en a parlé ? »

« Oui… »

« Ca signifie qu'elle t'aime alors va la retrouver. » Le ton calme de ma mère m'apaise. Je me relève et d'une petite voix je lui demande de m'accompagner car j'ai peur de découvrir le corps sans vie de celle que j'aime.

Je me retrouve devant l'appartement de Quinn avec ma mère. Je sais que cette dernière retient ses larmes à cause de l'état de l'immeuble. Ma mère est une personne sensible et elle est vite atteinte par la souffrance des autres. Je pose ma main sur la porte et je la pousse doucement. Aucun son ne se fait entendre jusqu'à qu'un bruit sourd résonne dans l'appartement. Je me précipite à l'intérieur suivi de celle qui m'a mis au monde. L'intérieur est saccagé, les meubles sont détruits et la télévision est brisée en mille morceaux. J'hurle le prénom de Quinn et je la vois apparaître, ses mains sont en sang, ses joues inondées par des larmes. Je m'approche d'elle mais elle recule. Ses mains viennent sur sa tête et elle se met à crier de désespoir.

«Il l'a tué… A cause de lui, je suis brisée à tout jamais… J'ai essayé San, je te jure, j'ai essayé… Mais les images ne veulent pas partir… Je ne peux pas les enlever, je ne peux enlever de ma tête son corps en sang à mes pieds… »

« Ma puce qu'est-ce que tu racontes ? » Mon angoisse se fait plus grande, je veux m'approcher de Quinn mais ma mère me bloque le chemin.

« Je te parle de mon père… Je te parle de Rachel… Je n'étais pas parfaite pour lui alors il me rouait de coups tous les jours. Je devais subir ses punitions corporelles… Je devais devenir parfaite… J'ai essayé de l'être, j'ai essayé de lutter contre mes imperfections pour être conforme à l'image qu'il voulait. » Je n'en crois pas mes oreilles. Toutes ces cicatrices sur le corps de Quinn sont présentes à cause de son père. Mais ma terreur ne fait que commencer. « Je n'ai jamais eu de petit copain alors il voulait me prouver ce qu'était un homme et ce que je devais aimer… J'ai chuté à partir de là… Et quand je t'ai vu au lycée la première fois, j'ai pris peur et je suis devenue cette fille sans but et sans vie… Il continuait toutes les semaines et il disait que c'était pour mon bien. » Les Lopez sont effarées par ce qu'elles apprennent. Santana laisse ses larmes coulées, son cœur se brise au fur et à mesure que Quinn parle, qu'elle délivre son cœur. « Rachel est arrivée dans ma vie, elle a pris ta place en quelque sorte… Je l'aimais, j'avais des sentiments pour elle mais je ne pouvais m'empêcher de te contempler… Et un soir… Oh mon dieu… » Quinn s'écroule et je cours vers elle avec ma mère. On l'encercle de nos bras et on tente de l'apaiser malgré notre peine. « Elle a voulu savoir San… Elle a voulu… Ca faisait des jours que je lui interdisais tout contacte avec moi… Ce soir-là, j'étais à bout, je venais de me prendre des coups… Rachel a insisté et je lui ai tout dit… Elle est partie en courant quand elle a su… Je l'ai suivi mais elle était plus rapide… Elle était allée chez moi… Et je l'ai vu, il lui a donné le dernier coup… Elle s'est écroulée sans vie… Du sang autour d'elle et sur elle… Je l'ai prise dans mes bras et j'ai supplié pour qu'elle revienne… Mon père m'a battu à mon tour avec toute sa haine… Et je ne me souviens plus du reste… Je veux que ça parte, je veux oublier… Je ne veux plus voir ça… Je t'en supplie enlèves-les. »

« Je suis là ma puce, je suis là. » Je ne peux pas dire plus, je suis anéantie.

On reste ainsi durant une bonne heure, Quinn s'est endormie dans nos bras. Ma mère se relève doucement et part dans le couloir, je la suis du regard pour la voir entrée dans la seule chambre. Puis elle revient avec un gros sac et pose une de ses mains sur mon épaule.

« Portes-la délicatement, on l'amène avec nous. Il est hors de question qu'on laisse cette petite dans cet appartement avec sa souffrance. Je te promets qu'on va la sauver et que je ferai tout mon possible pour elle et toi. »

Je secoue la tête et mets à sourire à ma mère. Je n'en reviens pas de sa gentillesse et de sa compassion. Elle aurait pu prendre la fuite et me faire la morale mais non, elle décide d'aider Quinn. Donc je lui obéis et nous rentrons à la maison. Durant tout le trajet, je caresse le visage de mon amante qui reste endormie. Puis je la porte jusqu'à ma chambre en faisant attention à ne pas la réveiller. Je la couche délicatement et décide de soigner ses mains blessées. Evidemment cela la réveille mais on ne prononce pas un seul mot, par moment, elle grimace à cause de la douleur. Une fois finie, je m'allonge à ses côtés et elle se blottit contre moi. Je reprends mes caresses et on s'endort ainsi.

Plusieurs heures plus tard, je me réveille et je sors de la chambre en silence. Je descends les escaliers, ma mère est en pleine conversation, j'entends le prénom de Quinn et ça m'interpelle. Alors je vais dans le salon en croisant les bras. Ma mère n'est pas seule, un homme se trouve avec elle.

« Tu dois être Santana ? »

J'acquiesce de la tête et je patiente, il se présente enfin. C'est un spécialiste des dépendances, et un ami de longue date de mes parents. Je prends place près de ma mère.

« Comme je disais à votre mère, je pense que votre amie a voulu arrêter de se droguer. Et de ce fait, elle n'a pas supporté et elle a été prise par ses tourments. Comment était-elle ces derniers temps ? » Le ton de l'homme est doux et plein de sagesse. Alors je décide de lui dire la vérité.

« Pas bien. Depuis une semaine, elle me pique des crises pour rien, elle envoie des objets à travers la pièce. Et ca fait quatre jours que je n'avais aucune nouvelle. Ce qui n'est pas dans ses habitudes. »

« Tremblait-elle ? Etait-elle en sueur ? Vomissait-elle ? »

« Oui…. Mais ça lui arrive par moment quand elle prend de trop grande dose… » Je me tais d'un coup, ses crises n'étaient pas comme les habituels et Quinn s'était montrée plus morose. Puis ces quatre jours sans nouvelles n'était pas normales. Je me rends compte que j'ai été aveugle et que je n'ai pas vu son comportement réel. Je me suis cachée derrière mes craintes tout simplement. Je ferme les yeux un instant pour tenter de me reprendre.

« Votre culpabilité n'a pas lieu d'être. Quinn est toxicomane et ce n'est pas facile de gérer ce problème. Maintenant nous allons devoir décider des prochaines étapes à suivre et surtout savoir si elle souhaite arrêter toute substance. »

La conversation se continue, j'écoute cet homme tout en pensant à Quinn et son passé. Je n'arrive pas à expliquer mes émotions, je suis entrée dans un état de rage sans limite. Mon père m'a toujours aimée, il m'a toujours protégée et accepté qui je suis. Il n'a jamais émis l moindre jugement sur ma façon de vivre, il faisait en sorte de me comprendre. Pour moi, un père doit tenir ce rôle et aimer inconditionnellement son enfant. Mais Quinn n'a pas eu cette chance, elle a vécu dans l'enfer quotidien, elle a été détruite des pires façons et cette bête lui a enlevé toute source de bonheur et d'innocence. Je sursaute quand je sens une main se poser sur mon avant-bras. Je tourne ma tête pour voir ma mère qui me fixe avec un air de tristesse et de peine. Elle ne connaît pas Quinn mais elle est touchée par cette histoire et par cette souffrance.

« Quel est son nom de famille ? » Me demande-t-elle avec compassion.

« Hein ? » Oui je n'ai pas suivi la discussion en fait, trop emprise par mes pensées.

« Le nom de famille de Quinn qu'est-il ? Nous devons appeler sa mère pour savoir si son père sera une menace pour la suite ou pas. » Le spécialiste m'a parlée doucement de peur de me braquer, sûrement. Je souffle un peu et je m'interroge sur cette idée, je refuse d'empiéter sur les secrets de Quinn et de lui causer encore plus de tort. Mais en même temps, ça nous aiderait peut-être pour l'avenir et les démarches futures. Je vais pour répondre à la question mais des pas résonnent dans les escaliers. Je me lève d'un coup comme les autres personnes de la pièce et je me dirige directement vers mon amante, elle ne doit pas savoir ce qui se passe et où elle se trouve. Quand elle m'aperçoit, elle fronce des sourcils et avant que je puisse l'enlacer et parle avec hésitation.

« Je peux savoir pourquoi je ne suis pas chez moi. »

« Tu n'allais vraiment pas bien alors on a décidé qu'il serait mieux pour toi d'être entourée. » Je me tais quelques seconds de peur d'en dire trop mais les dés sont jetés à présent et je ne peux plus reculer. « Pourquoi tu ne m'as pas dit que tu essayais de décrocher ? J'aurais pu t'aider. »

« Comment tu sais que je veux arrêter ? » Quinn commence à s'énerver et j'ai l'impression que ce n'est pas bon. « Et qui t'as dit que je voulais de ton aide d'abord ? » Ma mère apparaît et elle sourit tendrement à Quinn. Cette dernière, par contre, semble perdre pied et patience.

« Je suis la maman de Santana, Mirabel. Tu sais ma fille s'est fait un sang d'encre pour toi, je ne l'avais jamais vu ainsi. Elle a eu peur qu'il te soit arrivé malheur… Je l'ai accompagnée chez toi pour la rassurer et être présente en cas de drame. » Quinn baisse ses épaules et elle se mordille la lèvre inférieure en posant son regard sur ma mère et sur moi. « Nous ne sommes pas là pour te faire du mal mais te soutenir et t'aider du mieux que nous pouvons. » Le ton doux et calme de ma mère semble fonctionner sur ma blonde. « Quinn, j'ai une simple question à te poser, j'aimerai que tu réfléchisses vraiment à la réponse car elle va déterminer toute ta vie future. » Mon amante arque les sourcils, c'est la première fois que je vois ce geste chez elle et je le trouve adorable. « Veux-tu débuter une nouvelle vie et arrêter de prendre ces drogues ? »

Quinn semble décontenancée par la question de ma mère, elle se frotte son bras avec une de ses mains blessée et tourne la tête dans tous les sens. Elle est déstabilisée et j'ai peur de ses réactions à venir. J'ai conscience qu'elle cherche la mort et non la vie, qu'elle ne veut plus être sur cette terre. Donc elle risque de fuir à grande enjambée et de disparaître de mon existence. Mon ventre se tord sous la crainte, je passe une main dans mes cheveux et pose mon regard sur Quinn, elle semble hésitante et totalement perdue. Puis quand elle détourne ses yeux et qu'elle me fixe, j'en ai le souffle coupé. Je peux lire toute sa souffrance, son désespoir et son amour pour ma personne. Il n'existe plus aucune barrière et son masque est définitivement tombé à l'instant. Elle soupire un grand coup et va pour répondre mais elle est coupée par mon adorable mère.

« Dans le salon se trouve un ami de long date. C'est un spécialiste qui aide les toxicomanes à s'en sortir. » Suite à cette appellation, Quinn frisonne et n'ose plus me regarder. Je crois que ma mère vient de commettre une erreur et j'ai peur que son approche échoue à présent.

« Je…Je dois sortir. » Quinn commence à partir vers la porte d'entrée, tout est perdu. Ma mère ne semble pas comprendre ce qui se déroule à présent.

« Quinn, ne part pas. Mirabel n'a pas voulu t'effrayer en employant toxicomane. Je sais qu'il est dur de mettre un nom sur son problème. Tu as commencé à t'en sortir toute seule, ce que je trouve remarquable… »

« Vous êtes qui vous ? » Le ton tranchant de Quinn me fait frémir, elle est en colère et d'ici quelques seconds, elle va exploser.

« C'est mon ami Quinn. Il n'est pas là pour te faire du mal mais pour t'aider. Il aimerait te parler. » Ma mère s'approche de mon amante et pose sa main très lentement sur son épaule. Quinn soupire las et fatiguée, elle n'ose pas bouger d'un centimètre. « Allons dans le salon veux-tu ? Nous pourrons discuter confortablement. »

« Mais… J'ai besoin de prendre l'air et de fumer. » Quinn est désemparée et je ne supporte pas cela. Je vais enfin vers elle et la prends dans mes bras. Elle relève la tête et me sourit avec timidité. « Pourquoi vous faites ça pour moi ? Je ne mérite pas qu'on s'en fasse et qu'on prenne du temps pour moi. »

« Tu mérites d'être heureuse et d'aller mieux. Je ferai tout ce que je peux pour toi et je te soutiendrai le plus longtemps possible. » Je lui parle avec toute l'affection que j'ai pour elle et tout l'amour. Elle se colle contre moi et dépose son front contre ma poitrine. Les gestes tendres sont rares de sa part et là je suis soulagée. Je lui caresse tendrement les cheveux.

« Allons dans le salon, tu peux fumer ta cigarette à l'intérieur et si tu as besoin de boire, de manger n'hésite pas de demander à ma fille ou à moi-même. »

Nous allons tous dans le salon, Quinn prend place à mes côtés et ma mère et son ami nous font face. La conversation débute, mon amante parle peu, elle semble un peu ailleurs et pas très à l'aise. Mais le spécialiste continue son discours, il nous explique que malgré les cures, l'arrêt de drogue, Quinn peut chuter de nouveau. Il explique aussi que durant la désintoxe, elle peut se montrer horrible, saccager ce qui se trouve entre ses mains et évidemment qu'elle va souffrir comme pas possible. Qu'on devra se montrer forte et que ce serait intelligent qu'on suive une thérapie pour ne pas être emporter par sa destruction. Je suis surprise de voir qu'il m'inclut autant que ma mère. Donc je me tourne vers elle pour l'interroger.

« Un de tes oncle a eu les mêmes problèmes. Ton mère, Mark et moi-même nous l'avons aidé. On l'a accueilli dans notre demeure et on s'est battu à ses côtés. On fera pareil pour Quinn. »

Je remercie ma mère en silence puis j'écoute de nouveau les conseils du fameux Mark, Quinn elle fume cigarette sur cigarette et bouge à un rythme effréné ses jambes. Quand ma mère s'en aperçoit, elle fait un saut du canapé et court dans la cuisine. Cela m'intrigue mais je ne dis rien et porte toute mon attention sur Quinn. Elle transpire et commence à trembler, Mark fait comme ma mère et ils reviennent presque les deux en même temps. Ma mère tend un verre d'eau à mon amante avec des cachets.

« Prends ça, tu te sentiras mieux après. » Quinn obéit sans rechigner, j'ai l'impression que ma mère a un effet bénéfique sur elle. D'ailleurs ma génitrice se place devant mon amante en pliant ses jambes. Puis elle prend ses mains et la fixe dans les yeux. « Je vais te poser une question qui ne va pas te plaire mais je le dois. » Quinn acquiesce de la tête et attend. « Où se trouve ton père à l'heure actuelle ? »

« En enfer… »

« Tu veux dire en prison ? » Interroge calmement ma mère.

« Non en enfer… Il est mort. »

Un soulagement atteint tout mon être, au moins cette affreuse personne ne pourra plus faire du mal. Je crois que tout le monde pense la même chose. Quinn retourne dans le silence après cette information et se contente de fumer en me serrant la main. Je sais que malgré cette nouvelle, rien ne sera simple dans les semaines à venir et que notre calvaire va débuter.

Les semaines suivantes ont été très durs psychologiquement pour Quinn et moi. Elle est passée par différentes étapes, les douleurs atroces dans tout son corps, la transpiration à n'en plus finir, les yeux vitreux, la bouche pâteuse, les vomissements incessants, les crises de colères, la démolition de ma chambre, les supplications, les pleurs, la haine, les tentatives de fuite et les longues nuits sans sommeil. Je me souviens parfaitement des crises horribles où elle a tenté de mettre fin à ses jours. Elle me suppliait de la laisser faire et d'arrêter de l'aimer. Un véritable cauchemar. Durant des journées, j'ai dû lui passer un gant d'eau froide sur le front et faire mon maximum pour l'apaiser. Elle m'a maudit évidemment, elle m'a haï mais le plus important aujourd'hui est qu'elle m'aime. Après une nuit de lutte acharnée, elle me l'a avoué en pleurant toutes les larmes de son corps. En ce matin, je me lève avec la peur au ventre. Le corps de Quinn n'est pas contre le mien et sa présence manque. D'habitude, elle se réveille après moi et me supplie pour qu'on reste quelques minutes de plus. Ce que je lui accorde toujours évidemment. Je me précipite en bas, j'ai peur qu'elle ait fait une nouvelle crise et que je ne me sois pas réveillée. J'entre dans la cuisine mais rien, j'hurle le prénom de ma bien-aimée et je sursaute quand deux bras m'enlacent tendrement et qu'une tête se pose sur mon épaule.

« Arrête de crier mon prénom comme une acharnée, tu fais rire ta mère aux larmes. » Quinn plaisante ce qui lui arrive de plus en plus.

« Mais tu étais où ? »

« Dans mon atelier, j'ai peint presque toute la nuit… »

« Quoi ça n'allait pas ? » L'angoisse s'entend dans le son de ma voix. A mes souvenirs, on a passé une soirée magnifique, on a débuté par un petit restaurant sympa et ensuite on a marché le long des ruelles pour prendre l'air. Puis on est rentrée pour profiter de nos corps respectifs jusqu'à que l'épuisement nous emporte. « Tu aurais dû me réveiller. »

« Calmes-toi. J'avais juste besoin de peindre et ta mère m'a tenu compagnie. » Quinn m'embrasse tendrement et se blottit dans mes bras. Qu'est-ce que je peux aimer quand elle se comporte ainsi et qu'elle laisse ses barrières derrière elle. Elle relève sa tête en me souriant. « Je voudrais te parler de New-York. J'ai cru comprendre que ton emploi se déroule là-bas et que bientôt ton patron va te forcer à y retourner. Alors j'ai une proposition à te faire. »

Je fixe ma petite-amie sous le choc, je crains qu'elle veuille que je parte sans elle et qu'elle rechute. Chaque jour, j'ai cette angoisse qui me cheville et je prie pour qu'elle reste forte. Je ferme les yeux quand elle reprend la parole.

« J'aimerai t'accompagner. Je devais partir dans cette ville après le lycée et je n'ai jamais eu le courage de le faire suite au décès de Rachel. Mais maintenant, j'ai envie de changer d'air et de prendre un nouveau tournant. Bon je suis pas encore stable et il m'arrive encore d'avoir des envies morbides et autres. Mais ça nous ferait du bien de s'éloigner d'ici. » Quinn tortille ses doigts et je sens que la suite lui coûte, qu'elle doit hésiter à continuer mais elle le fait en prenant une petite voix et en baissant la tête. « J'aimerai bien que ta mère vienne avec nous. »

J'écarquille les yeux suite à cette demande détournée. Jamais je n'aurais cru qu'elle me fasse une telle proposition, j'en suis réellement touchée. Certes, j'ai pu voir que les deux sont assez proches, que ma mère écoute souvent ma compagne se confier et elle calme certaines de ses angoisses. Elles se comportent comme une mère et une fille, et j'aime cela. J'aime les voir complices et souriantes ensemble. J'ai conscience que ma mère est un pilier pour Quinn et qu'elle représente beaucoup pour ma compagne. Jamais, je n'aurais pu imaginer mieux comme relation belle-mère/belle-fille.

« Tu ne veux pas ? » Sa voix d'ange me ramène sur Terre, ses yeux sont larmoyants et je sens mon cœur s'enserrer. Je culpabilise de mon silence.

« Si évidemment que je suis pour. Je trouve cette idée géniale. Allons prévenir ma mère. »

Une nouvelle vie va débuter pour Quinn, pour ma mère et pour moi, j'en suis ravie. J'ose avoir confiance en l'avenir et en notre amour. Nous formons une nouvelle famille et je sais que rien ne pourrait venir entacher cet amour naissant et si puissant. On a passé des épreuves difficiles jusqu'à présent et on a réussi à les vaincre même si ce n'était pas simple. En sortant du lycée, en commençant ma vie d'adulte, je ne savais pas Quinn allait revenir sur mon chemin et qu'elle allait changer mon existence en me montrant ce qu'est le véritable monde. Que rien ne tourne rond et que des gens souffrent, j'ai toujours regardé mon propre nombril mais à présent c'est fini et j'ai les yeux bien ouverts. Je ne compte pas reculer et les fermer de nouveau car si je faisais cela, je nierai l'amour que j'ai pour ma compagne et son passé.


	2. Epilogue

Je remercie les personnes qui ont commenté cet OS, les commentaires font toujours plaisir, on doit bien l'avouer. Même si à la base, on écrit car une idée nous trotte dans la tête au point où on ne pense qu'à cela.

Alors je vais répondre à vos commentaires.

zonazahar : J'ai des OS qui sont plus grands encore et j'aime les poster sans les couper. Car personnellement, je ne vois pas où je pourrai les couper, dans ma tête tout est une suite logique. Je n'aime pas les fins tristes, j'aime quand l'espoir est là et que ça se termine bien malgré les épreuves difficiles. Je n'aime pas écrire des choses joyeuses, j'aime écrire sur des sujets durs pour montrer qu'on peut s'en sortir malgré tout. Merci à toi.

Ninoubrittana : Merci pour ton commentaire. Le hasard sert par moment. J'aime beaucoup explorer les différentes facettes de Santana, montré qu'elle n'est pas qu'une garce qui aime écraser autrui. Je suis contente que cet OS t'ait vraiment plu au point où tu le commentes. Non adepte du Brittana, on ne verra jamais de fic sur ce couple dans mon profil. Je suis à 100% Quinntana et ça ne changera pas

En tout cas, merci encore à toi.

Jesson : Ca m'a fait plaisir de voir que tu avais commenté alors que je savais déjà tes impressions, j'espère et je sais que cette suite va te plaire. En tout cas merci de me lire et de me donner ton avis à chaque fois. Et si je peux t'aider c'est cool ^^

GreenOhGreen18 : Voici l'épilogue comme promis, je t'avais dit que je l'écrirai ce soir, ce que j'ai fait lol tout en regardant des films et en discutant, je suis bizarre, je sais. Mais je ne sais pas écrire autrement. Je ne sais pas si l'épilogue est comme tu l'imaginais mais moi je l'imaginais comme cela et j'ai adoré l'écrire. Merci encore à toi en tout cas.

FabPezBerry78 : Merci pour ton commentaire qui fut le premier. Je suis désolée pour les larmes qui ont coulé^^ J'espère que cet épilogue te plaira.

Je vous préviens, j'ai eu la flemme de le corriger donc il risque d'y avoir des fautes surtout que je suis fatiguée, voir épuisée… Bonne lecture à vous.

EPILOGUE

Je me lève de ma chaise sans oser regarder qui que ce soit car j'ai peur de ne plus avoir le courage d'effectuer ma tâche. Je remets correctement mon débardeur puis j'avance jusqu'à l'estrade. Cela fait plus de deux ans que je viens en ce lieu mais c'est toujours aussi terrifiant pour ma part. Je hais suivre ce rituel mais je n'ai pas le choix, je dois suivre les directives. Je monte l'estrade et m'installe derrière un micro, je me racle la gorge et je tente de reprendre contenance. Une femme d'une trentaine d'année me sourit et me donne un signe d'encouragement. Je ferme les yeux quelques seconds, puis je débute d'une voix monotone et sans envie.

« Bonjour, je m'appelle Quinn Fabray et je suis une droguée comme une alcoolique. Cela fait plus deux ans que j'ai arrêté de me détruire et que j'apprends à me reconstruire doucement. Certains sont nouveau parmi nous et je vais faire ce qu'on m'a demandé vous parlez un peu de moi. Ainsi vous aurez peut-être le courage d'en faire de même. Car pour s'en sortir, il est impératif de parler, de se confier, de partager nos expériences et de nous faire confiance. Un parrain ou une marraine, vous serez confiés et il vous suivra durant tout le long de votre parcours. Vous pourrez le contacter quand vous en aurez besoin, il sera là pour vous. Moi-même j'ai une marraine et je peux dire qu'elle fait preuve de beaucoup de patience avec moi. » Je me tourne un peu vers la femme qui m'a encouragé et je lui souris. Ca fait vingt-mois que je la connais, elle m'a soutenu et apporté une grande écoute. Ma marraine, je lui serai toujours reconnaissante. Je me reprends pour que l'assistance ne s'endorme pas ou pire s'enfuit. « Je vais commencer mon témoignage. J'ai commencé à me détruire vers la fin de mon adolescence suite à plusieurs traumatismes donc je ne préfère pas en parler. Ceux qui ont eu affaire à moi, connaissent déjà mon histoire. Pour les autres, ce n'est pas le moment. Ma plus grande dépendance est la drogue, la second l'alcool et la troisième le sexe. Aujourd'hui, je lutte pour ne pas sombrer de nouveau… Je ne vous cache pas que c'est difficile et plus souvent que vous les pensez. Mais il faut résister et ne pas resombrer. Si on est tous présent à cette réunion, c'est parce que nous avons décidé de nous reprendre, de changer notre vie et de battre nos problèmes. Nous avons tous pris cette décision pour des raisons différentes et multiples comme pour le fait que nous avons commencé. » Je souris en repensant à ce qui m'a poussé à arrêter et à entamer ce programme, jamais je ne pourrai remercier assez les personnes qui m'ont poussé à faire ce choix. « Pour ma part, j'ai décidé de tout stopper par amour et pour rendre fière les personnes qui m'entouraient. Cela peut sembler stupide et dérisoire mais à l'époque, ma vie n'avait aucune importance à mes yeux. Je ne voyais pas l'intérêt de vivre et d'être heureuse… » Mon ton se fait à présent un peu plus triste, se replonger dans son passé, ce n'est pas évident et surtout c'est une preuve à passer encore et encore. « Je ne pensais pas mériter le bonheur et la paix intérieure, à vrai dire, je voulais juste retrouver une personne qui était partie loin de moi. J'étais hantée par cet amour et par cette tristesse… » Je contrôle mes émotions pour ne pas pleurer, quand je repense à Rachel, je ressens une souffrance mais je dois avouer qu'elle s'éteint au fur et à mesure. Même si cela m'ennuie et que j'ai l'impression de trahir ma diva. « Faut qu'on apprenne à vivre avec notre passé et panser nos blessures, nous devons rester forts. Nous pouvons la puiser dans différents lieux, une passion, des personnes, notre parrain/marraine…. La mienne vient de ma compagne, sa mère, un amour cher à mon cœur et ma marraine. D'ailleurs, ma compagne fut la raison de mon arrêt de toute destruction, elle représente ma lueur dans ce monde et mon appui. » Je pose mes yeux sur Santana qui me fixe avec un sourire à croquer. Je craque à chaque fois qu'elle le fait et j'ai juste envie de courir vers elle et l'embrasser tendrement puis me blottir dans ses bras. Mais je dois rester debout et parler à ces personnes. « Elle m'a sauvé la vie… Elle est présente quand j'ai besoin, elle me console quand je pleure, elle me prend dans ses bras quand je pleure, elle me laisse seule quand je lui en fais la demande et surtout elle m'aime malgré qui je suis… Et évidemment, elle m'écoute attentivement quand je lui parle de Rachel, elle s'intéresse même à mon ancien amour. J'ai une chance fabuleuse de l'avoir à mes côtés… Je ne peux rêver mieux. J'ai conscience que pour elle ce n'est pas facile tous les jours et que par moment, elle pète un plomb. Il lui arrive de piquer des crises mais je ne peux lui en vouloir car la plupart du temps, c'est moi qui en fait et qui lui fais vivre un enfer. Mais elle reste près de moi et elle continue de m'aimer. Vous voyez l'amour peut être une force incroyable, il peut nous apporter tant. Rejeter les gens qui nous entourent n'est pas une solution, au contraire, ça nous enfonce encore plus. Alors surtout ne vous détournez pas de ces personnes, acceptez la main qu'ils vous tendent et leur épaule. Certes par moment, ces personnes peuvent être dur avec vous, elles peuvent vous pousser dans vos retranchements, vous dire des vérités blessantes… Mais cela est pour votre bien et non pour vous faire du mal. Le combat est difficile et on peut chuter à n'importe quel moment. Dans ces moments-là, n'attendez pas dans votre coin, ne vous battez pas seul, allez voir votre entourage, appelez votre parrain/marraine. Ne restez surtout pas seule face à votre souffrance et vos doutes. On est là pour vous et chaque personne est là pour vous. Alors ne baissez pas les bras. Et surtout souriez quand vous pouvez, voyez les bons côtés même s'ils sont rares. On doit vivre et arrêter de survivre, la survie n'est pas un mode acceptable. On est venu dans ce monde pour vivre et connaître le bonheur. Un drogué, un alcoolique est son pire ennemi. On doit devenir notre meilleur ami. » Je me sens enfin sereine car je les vois tous m'écouter attentivement et être soulager de ne plus être seul. Je connais ces sentiments car je les ai vécus et je les vis encore aujourd'hui. Ca fait tellement du bien d'être la voix de la raison pour une fois et non la voix blessante. « Gardez courage et gardez la foie car rien n'est perdu et on peut toujours se relever. »

Suite à ces paroles, je hoche de la tête et je laisse ma place à notre coach. Je rejoins Santana, quand je suis à ses côtés, elle prend ma main et l'embrasse tendrement. Je peux lire tout son amour pour moi et sa fierté, oh oui, elle est ma force. Je pose ma tête contre son épaule en soupirant d'aise. Et elle passe un bras autour de ma taille. Son parfum atteint mes narines et cela me donne envie d'embrasser son cou pour m'en imprégner encore plus. Elle me caresse tendrement le dos et je lâche un petit gémissement. Je suis si bien dans ses bras, je suis chez moi et je peux dire qu'elle m'a sauvée la vie, qu'elle a réussi à me sauver.

Ca fait quelques mois que je ne suis pas venue à ces réunions, car je n'en avais pas ressenti le besoin. Mais aujourd'hui je suis là, devant cette foule, j'ai besoin de me confier et j'ai peur que ma compagne le prenne mal. Du coup, je me retrouve dans ce lieu où personne ne me jugera et sera compréhensive.

« Bonjour, je m'appelle Quinn Fabray. Cela fait plus de quatre ans que j'ai décidé de lutter contre mes dépendances. » La même rengaine incessante mais je dois suivre le règlement et faire acte de patience. « J'ai décidé de revenir car j'ai un souci et je suis heureuse de voir que je connais quelques personnes, j'avais peur de me sentir seule. Bref… Je vais commencer. Alors il y a trois jours, ma compagne, Santana pour ceux qui m'ont déjà vu, m'a fait une demande des plus surprenantes. Elle m'a demandée en mariage… » Je me remémore cet instant, j'étais rentrée à la maison après une longue journée. J'avais essayé d'allumer la lumière mais impossible. Alors une angoisse m'avait prise et j'ai crié le prénom de Santana en priant pour que rien ne lui soit arrivé. Et là des bougies s'étaient allumées et le corps de ma bien-aimée apparut. Elle était venue m'enlacer et me susurrer des mots tendres. Puis elle avait pris ma main pour me diriger vers notre table à manger recouverte d'un tissu rouge et d'assiettes. Je n'en revenais pas, tout était parfait et je n'avais pu m'empêcher de lui sourire avec amour. Le dîner s'était passé d'une manière exquise et j'avais trouvé encore une fois que j'avais une chance incroyable d'être avec elle. Elle s'était montrée au petit soin avec moi, et très attentionnée. Et à la fin, elle s'était levée, avait pris mes mains dans les siennes et s'était agenouillée. Mon cœur s'était mis à battre la chamade et ma bouche était devenue sèche. Elle débuta en me déclarant tout son amour et son attachement pour moi. Puis elle me fit sa demande et mes yeux n'avaient pu s'écarquiller sous l'étonnement. Je n'avais jamais envisagé de me lier à elle de cette façon, malgré mon amour. Le mariage pour moi ne représentait rien d'important. Mais pour ne pas le froisser, ma réponse fut positive. « Le lendemain de cette demande, j'ai craqué… J'ai bu un verre de champagne car je me sens perdue. Et totalement angoissée… Je veux dire je l'aime plus quiconque et je me vois vieillir avec elle mais le mariage ? C'est un engagement que je n'ai jamais envisagé. Je veux dire… A quoi ça sert de passer à l'acte alors qu'on s'aime… Je ne sais plus quoi penser, je viens à peine de reprendre vie, je viens à peine d'apprendre à me faire confiance entièrement... Une confiance que je viens de trahir… » Je suis désabusée et je ne sais plus comment m'expliquer.

« Quinn, ça fait des années que tu n'as touché à rien, tu as suivi ce programme avec une assiduité grandiose, tu as été forte et courageuse. » Ma marraine a pris la parole avec le plus grand des sérieux, j'ai toujours du mal quand elle emploie ce ton. J'ai l'impression qu'elle va me réprimander et je ne supporte pas cela. Alors je tente de me faire toute petite sur cette estrade. « Tu as succombé à la tentation alors qu'on l'a tous fait bien avant. Je te l'accorde, ce n'est pas bien mais tu es un être humain avec ses faiblesses. Après, tu as peur à cause de ce mariage, un mariage qui va devoir être préparé et dont tu vas en profiter chaque second. C'est une preuve d'amour, une des meilleures…. Et tu aimes Santana avec une telle pureté. Tu sais, nombreux d'entre nous se sont accrochés à des personnes, on les a considéré comme des bouées de sauvetage et une nouvelle addiction. Mais toi, tu as toujours fait la part des choses, tu as ton amour pour Santana, ce sentiment qu'elle t'a aidé et tant apporté mais tu n'as pas cette addiction. Tu es forte et brave, plus que tu ne le penses. Alors ce mariage est juste la continuité de votre amour. Parles-nous de Santana. »

J'acquiesce de la tête, heureusement que ma marraine a décidé de s'impliquer entièrement dans l'association et qu'elle sait quel mot employé.

« Santana est une personne fabuleuse avec son propre caractère. Elle hait qu'on lui marche sur les pieds et qu'on se pense supérieur à elle. Elle adore fermer les becs des autres, elle en prend un malin plaisir même. Elle aide ceux qu'elle aime et se moque littéralement des autres. Depuis des années, elle mène ce combat avec moi et elle n'a jamais baissé les bras. Elle a toujours fait preuve de patience et d'amour à mon égard, elle a toujours su me rassurer comme il se doit. En plus de me supporter au quotidien, elle a monté sa firme qui fonctionne drôlement bien. C'est une femme d'affaire hors paire et qui sait jongler entre son emploi, notre couple et son existence. Elle m'aime tellement et me le montre régulièrement. » Je me stoppe quelques seconds pour reprendre mon souffle et sourire doucement. « Elle a des petits gestes attentionnés, elle m'apporte le petit-déjeuner au lit, elle me prépare des petits plats ou bien m'invite au restaurant. Quand on sort, on va se balader le long de Central Park, quand je frissonne, elle me donne son manteau et réchauffe mes mains. Lors des chaleurs, on s'installe près de lac et elle se met derrière moi pour me prendre dans ses bras. On reste des heures ainsi à regarder la lune qui éclaire le ciel. On passe beaucoup de moments que toutes les deux, dans notre bulle, à profiter juste de la présence de l'autre. Notre amour a survécu à des épreuves compliquées, mes crises de manque, mes angoisses et mes crises de nerfs… On est présente l'une pour l'autre… Je peux être là pour elle maintenant et je peux lui rendre son amour… Car je l'aime et je ne veux personne d'autre qu'elle. Mon cœur lui appartient et pour rien au monde je partirai loin d'elle. »

« Tu es prête à te marier à elle, tu es prête à passer cette étape. N'angoisse pas, vous êtes une équipe hors norme et puissante. Vous pouvez tout traverser. Alors file chez toi, va parler à ta douce et n'hésite pas à lui confier tes peurs et ce qui s'est produit. Elle t'écoutera et ensuite rassures-la car tu en es capable. »

Je vais embrasser sur la joue de ma marraine et je file hors de la salle. Je vais suivre ces conseils et me prouver que je suis capable d'être à la hauteur. Car ma plus grande peur est de décevoir Santana et de perdre son amour. Mais sans risque, la vie ne vaut pas la peine d'être vécue. Alors ces risques, je vais les prendre et je vais montrer au monde entier que j'aime Santana de tout mon cœur. D'ailleurs, j'ai un portrait d'elle dans ma galerie qui règne autour d'autres œuvres. C'est une preuve d'amour pour moi et je sais que Santana en est heureuse.

« Bonjour, je m'appelle Quinn Fabray-Lopez, ça fait environ six ans que j'ai arrêté mes dépendances. » Je souris à l'assemblée, j'aime venir en ce lieu à présent. Ce n'est plus une corvée et j'y viens sans obligation. Je tourne ma tête pour avoir un aperçu sur tout le monde. Il y a beaucoup de tête inconnue, de personne dans le désespoir et la souffrance. Et il y a ceux qui comme moi viennent juste pour venir et parler un peu d'eux. Que je connais depuis des années à présent. Certains font parti de mon entourage, d'autres restent juste des connaissances des réunions. J' ai pris connaissance que certains sont morts à cause de rechute ou pire. Je dois avouer que cela m'avait affecté mais j'ai réussi à le gérer et à faire preuve de sagesse. « J'ai voulu venir aujourd'hui pour témoigner de nouveau. Vous savez, on pense ne jamais s'en sortir, on pense qu'on ne sera jamais à la hauteur et qu'on est simplement des paumés. Mais on se trompe, on ne voit pas les choses sous le bon angle. On se voit comme certains ont voulu qu'on se voit alors on les fait gagner. Alors qu'ils n'en valent pas la peine. On ne peut pas continuer à se détruire pour rien, on ne peut risquer notre vie alors que des gens nous aiment. On vaut la peine, on vaut cette vie, on vaut le bonheur et la réussite. Mon père m'a détruite dans tous les sens du terme, il a bousillé ma vie et m'a tellement pris. Je ne méritais pas d'être de ce monde pour moi et pourtant je le crie haut et fort, je suis en vie et je suis heureuse. Je suis une personne stable avec une famille exceptionnelle. Cet homme se trompait sur moi et je l'ai écouté de nombreuses années mais je sais que je ne suis pas celle qu'il voyait et que je suis mieux… Bien mieux. J'ai une femme fabuleuse, aimante et si forte, elle est mon point dans ce monde et je suis le sien. On s'est mariée, il y a quelque temps et notre mariage a représenté à la perfection notre amour. J'ai une belle-mère si conciliante et admirable, beaucoup d'entre vous la connaisse. Elle est la directrice du centre et je lui serai toujours reconnaissante car je suis la deuxième personne qu'elle a soutenue et je sais que je lui suis redevable car si j'en suis là aujourd'hui, c'est aussi grâce à elle. J'ai renoué des liens avec ma mère, j'ai eu la force de lui faire face, de lui dire ce que j'avais sur le cœur. De lui faire part de mes ressentis… Et un jour, vous pourrez vous aussi, vous pourrez dire aux gens qu'ils sont mal agi et qu'ils vont devoir se battre pour se faire pardonner s'ils nous veulent dans leur vie. On est des êtres humains et on mérite le respect. » Je fixe chacun pour que mon message arrive dans leur cerveau et qu'il les marque. Je veux qu'ils s'en sortent et qu'ils comprennent qu'ils peuvent s'en sortir. Mon regard s'arrête sur trois personnes, je leur souris puis je reprends mon long discours. « J'ai un petite garçon et une petite fille aussi. Des faux jumeaux que j'ai mis au monde, il y a cinq mois. Ils représentent tellement pour moi, ils représentent l'accomplissement de ma vie. Ils sont mon cadeau du ciel et un message d'amour et de vie. Je dois avouer que j'ai eu peur quand avec Santana, nous avons débuté la procédure. Je pensais ne pas être à la hauteur et échouer dans le rôle de mère. Mais j'avais eu peur d'échouer en tant qu'épouse et si je ne me trompe pas, je réussis à être une bonne épouse. Une bonne épouse qui n'a pas oublié son identité et j'espère ne pas la perdre dans mon rôle de mère. Durant ma grossesse, les médecins m'ont suivi de près pour s'assurer de ma santé et celle des bébés. Car j'ai un lourd passif et je suis pas là pour vous faire croire à n'importe quoi. Alors oui, il existe des risques pour les enfants et pour nous-mêmes à cause de nos anciennes dépendances. J'aime dire ancienne même si elles sont toujours là car ne nous voilons pas la face, elles font parti de nous et on lutte contre sans cesse. Mais tel est le prix et nous devons l'accepter. Car à côté de cela, le bonheur nous attend, on peut former notre famille et vivre pleinement avec tout le contrôle. Ne perdez pas espoir. »

Je laisse ma place à une personne et je rejoins les miens. Je prends un de mes enfants dans les bras et j'embrasse ma femme. J'aime l'appeler ainsi et je sais que c'est pareil pour elle. Elle bouge un peu Kaylanne pour pouvoir me prendre la main, elle fait une petite pression signe de son amour. En ce lieu, nous respectons la parole de chacun et donc nous gardons le silence. Signe de respect et de courtoisie. Mon petit garçon ouvre ses paupières et ses yeux verts croisent les miens. Ses petits doigts attrapent mon haut tandis que je lui dépose un baiser sur son crâne. Son odeur de bébé m'envahit et je suis la plus heureuse des femmes. J'ai ma propre famille, j'ai atteint les sommets et je ne peux pas me plaindre. Je lève les yeux au plafond et j'ai une pensée pour Rachel car malgré tout, je ne l'oublie pas et elle fait toujours parti de moi.

Je prends mon verre, évidemment le liquide est non alcoolisé et je me racle la gorge pour que tout le monde se taise et me fixe. J'avoue que j'adore avoir l'attention sur moi et être le centre de l'existence de chacun. Alors je profite de leur attention et je lève mon verre. Ma femme me sourit avec tendresse et me murmure « je t'aime ». Elle est si délicieuse et belle, je remercie le ciel qu'elle soit dans ma vie et qu'elle me porte autant d'amour. Ce soir, c'est son soir et je compte lui faire honneur comme il se doit.

« Alors mes chers invités, ma chère famille, nous sommes réunis aujourd'hui pour fêter l'anniversaire de ma douce et tendre femme. Ceux qui me connaissent depuis mon adolescence ont été surpris le jour où je leur ai annoncé mon mariage et encore plus quand je leur ai annoncé ma maternité. Car soyons honnête, je n'ai jamais été une personne très fidèle. Mais comme dirait mon épouse, c'est le passé et on ne revient pas sur le passé. Ma vie a changé le jour où j'ai rencontré de nouveau Quinn. Je dis de nouveau car au lycée, on n'a jamais noué de lien… »

« Et pour l'histoire, quand elle parle de notre nouvelle rencontre, elle parle du cimetière. » Déclare avec amusement Quinn. Je la regarde perplexe avec la bouche grande ouverte. « Et oui chérie, je sais que c'était toi l'inconnue qui m'a retenu. Je l'ai compris lors de notre deuxième nuit ensemble. Ton odeur t'a trahi. » Elle rigole tandis que moi je n'en reviens pas. Elle a gardé cela secret durant tout ce temps. Bon moi aussi mais quand même, elle aurait pu me le dire.

« Je vais te le faire payer. Bref… Quinn a changé ma vie, elle m'a permis de grandir ainsi que de mûrir. Si je suis cette femme, c'est grâce à elle. J'ai tant découvert à ses côtés, j'ai compris le sens du verbe aimer. Car avant elle, il m'était inconnu. J'ai découvert la loyauté, la fidélité et le confort. Nous avons traversé beaucoup d'obstacle, nous avons perdu des êtres chers, des amis et un enfant. » Je me souviens parfaitement de la perte de ce dernier. Quinn a fait une fausse couche, un terrible moment à passer autant l'une pour l'autre. Et cette perte a failli couter notre mariage et la chute de ma femme. On s'est enfermée toutes les deux dans nos mondes, seuls nos jumeaux ont réussi à cette époque à maintenir un semblant de vie de famille. Quinn a replongé à cette époque, pas la drogue mais l'alcool. Et c'est lors d'une soirée que j'ai ouvert les yeux. Puck m'a appelé en me prévenant de l'état de ma compagne et lors de cet appel j'ai cru m'effondrer. Heureusement tout s'est bien terminé. « Nous avons du nous construire côte à côté. Notre amour a toujours été plus puissant que les drames. Beaucoup en sont témoin. Ma femme, tu es la personne la plus forte que je connaisse et la plus courageuse. Je t'ai vu lutter contre tes démons et tu as réussi à les vaincre. Tu as réussi à créer ta famille et ta galerie, tu as réussi à avoir du succès dans ton travail et dans ta vie personnelle. Je suis fière d'être ton épouse, je suis fière que tu m'aies choisi… Quand je repense que tu as déclaré ton amour pour moi devant des inconnus, que tu n'as pas eu peur de leur dire ce que tu ressentais à mon égard… Tu te moques du jugement des autres et tu vis selon tes règles. Nous avons des adolescents beaucoup plus équilibrés que la plupart, des adolescents qui osent venir à la maison avec leurs amis, qui osent nous parler de leurs difficultés, de leurs joies et de leurs espérances. Et cela c'est grâce à toi. » Quinn secoue la tête, elle n'en croit pas un mot mais tout le monde sait que j'ai raison. « Tu es le pilier de cette famille… Regardes-nous, on n'est rien sans toi. » A cet instant, notre petit dernier se jette dans les bras de ma femme pour quémander un câlin ce qu'elle fait avec joie. « Tu vois tous nos enfants te veulent près d'eux. Ils t'aiment tout simplement. Et je t'aime. »

Je vais embrasser ma bien-aimée et à ma plus grande surprise Jason se lève à son tour. C'est un grand gaillard avec les cheveux blonds de sa mère et ses yeux verts. Il a dix-sept ans et il fait parti de notre fierté comme tous nos enfants.

« Maman, je suis heureux et fier d'être ton fils. Je sais que je n'ai pas toujours été le fils idéal que j'ai fait pas mal de connerie, mais tu m'as toujours écouté et tu as fait tout ce que tu pouvais pour que je prenne le chemin convenable. Quand des profs m'accusent de certaines choses, tu es attentive à mes paroles et tu prends mon parti quand il faut. Mama a raison, tu es le pilier de notre famille, on serait tous perdu sans toi. Et je te remercie de nous parler de ce que tu as vécu quand on te pose des questions. Je suis heureux que tu nous penses assez mature pour comprendre. Tu es cette personne qui sert d'exemple pour d'autres. Et jamais je n'aurais honte d'être ton fils, jamais nous aurons honte d'être tes enfants. Kaylanne, Randy, Sarah, Mike et Harlan t'aimons tellement. Et Mama nous t'aimons aussi. »

Nos aimés viennent nous embrasser suivi des plus petits, je regarde ma femme qui a les larmes aux yeux. Elle est très sensible et je sais que nos paroles l'ont touchée réellement. Nos invités souhaitent un joyeux anniversaire à ma femme et nous débutons le repas, les conversations fusent, comme les rires. Chacun a trouvé sa place et chacun montre son attachement à Quinn à leur manière. Pourtant à un moment donné, ma compagne se lève et va prendre l'air, ce qui m'inquiète donc je la rejoins. Elle se tient droite sur la terrasse, une cigarette à la bouche, la seule dépendance qu'elle a gardée mais qui ne me gêne pas. Après tout, je fume moi aussi. Elle semble lointaine et je sais qu'elle pense à Rachel. Je n'ai jamais été jalouse de son ancien amour car Quinn m'aime de tout son cœur et qu'elle s'est battue pour nous alors je ne peux lui en vouloir de penser par moment à Rachel. Je lui laisse plusieurs minutes puis je m'avance vers elle. Je passe mes deux bras autour de sa taille et elle repousse doucement sa tête contre mon épaule et moi j'embrasse la sienne. Ensuite elle attrape mes mains et les serre délicatement. Un moment merveilleux et remplit de calme. Elle me murmure juste trois mots, trois mots qui m'enchantent.

« Je suis heureuse. »

FIN


End file.
